1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of computer-related methodologies for handling complex risk and security challenges of an enterprise. More specifically, this invention relates to computing an asset risk score and providing threat mitigation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insider threat is always present and manifests itself in many ways. A malicious insider has the potential to cause more damage to an organization and has many advantages over an outside attacker. For example, they have legitimate and often privileged access to facilities and information, have knowledge of the organization and its processes, and know the location of critical or valuable assets. Insiders may know how, when, and where to attack and how to cover their tracks. For instance, an individual who was given two weeks' notice before being terminated and who is disgruntled can access a facility during off hours. Today, a disgruntled employee, i.e. an insider threat, can wreak havoc on IT systems, financial system, physical facilities, etc., because not all insider threats are monitored correctly, if at all.